


Well, Look Who It Is...

by RiverRunningFree



Series: Man, That Girl’s a Hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Dean, At least I'll try, Badass Reader, Caring Dean, Case Fic, Dean doesn't realize he likes Reader, Dean is a bad patient, Dean is hardcore flirting, Dean/Reader banter, Everyone gets a beating, F/M, Flirty Dean, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, I'm Sorry, Impala scenes, Injured Dean, Injured Sam, Minor Injuries, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader And Dean are up to no good, Reader Insert, Reader has a dark past, Reader is a cool chick, Reader saves Sam and Dean's asses, Reader takes care of Dean, Reader takes care of Sam, Sam is thirdwheeling hard, Sass, Sequel, Slow Burn, Suggestively dirty talking, Sweet Dean, Tired Dean, Tired Sam, but not damsel in distress, flirty reader, for now, hunter reader, implications of past abuse, like seriously, mischievous dean, not really - Freeform, of course, sassy dialogue, slow, then dean gives you a nickname that i use instead, uses y/n until fourth chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree
Summary: Dean and Sam are working a rather strange case and having a tough time with it, when out of the blue they run into a familiar face. Sassiness ensues and Dean falls hard. And of course, everyone gets beaten up along the way.





	1. Hey There, Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Im so excited to really get into this series properly. TECHNICALLY this could be a stand alone story...but you would understand it a lot better if you read the first one that has when they meet. (its really short, I promise). This one will hopefully be a lot longer and have a more solid plot. ENJOY!

“Here ya go Sammy. Drink up.”

Sam excepted the beer gratefully as Dean slid into the booth across from him. This case was giving him a headache and it was turning out to be way more complicated than necessary. They had been in the town for about a week, and still had hardly any info on the case. Dean was grumpy and Sam was tired. And needless to say, the beer was welcome.

“Thanks man.” Sam muttered, taking an appreciative gulp of the foaming drink.

“So. Any luck with that lead at the auto shop?” Dean leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring his beer. Sam had noted that he been doing that a lot lately. But even though Sam was relieved that his brother’s gusto for alcohol was dying down, that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried as to why there was such a sudden feeling of disinterest in his brother’s recent actions.

“Nah. All she said was that she thought she saw a large shadow go into the first Vic’s room just before the screaming started. Which… doesn’t tell us much…”

Dean nodded silently, rubbing the heels of his hands into eyes. “You thinking its actually a spirit or that she just literally saw a shadow of some physical monster?”

“Dunno.” Sam replied, taking another draft from his mug. He was tired of this case. They still didn’t have a clue as to what was going on and Dean was going nonstop trying to figure this thing out. Sam just wanted a nap. He knew that people were dying, but damnit, people were always dying in this business. He really just wished Dean would let him call in Bobby or Caleb for some backup and an extra pair of eyes.

“Well aren’t you helpful.” Dean muttered under his breath. “Well, the wife of the fourth victim wasn’t much help either. Said she didn’t see anything and that he didn’t act strangely beforehand.”

“Wonderful.”

Dean glanced up at his brother. He was getting annoyed with Sam’s recent mopey mood.

“Alright,” Dean smacked his hands against the table, “Here’s what we’ve got: Four victims, one dead every other night for the last week. Bodies were torn to shreds, _but_ each had signs that an incision was made to surgically remove the heart before the bodies were mauled and mutilated. All the victims were 30 to 35-year-old males, no other connection. That about it?”

“That’s about it. I mean, who the hell makes an incision and carefully removes the heart, just to tear apart the bodies afterward, but still leaving them recognizable? First of all, what’s the point? Why not just take the heart and go? And second, what kind of monster is capable of performing surgery _and_ physically tearing apart a body?”

“I don’t know, man. This one is screwy.” Dean leaned forward onto his elbows and let his head hang.

“Yep.” Sam sighed.

Dean sat up and heaved himself up off the seat to stand, “I think I’m gonna go see if I can get us some spending money.” Dean offered Sam a half-hearted smirk as he turned toward the pool tables, adding a slight sway in his step and messing up his hair.

Sam shook his head and took another sip from his beer. What he wouldn’t give for one of Dean’s shit-eating grins instead of the imitation smirks he’s been dealing out lately. Ever since a few months ago, he hasn’t quite had the spring in his step like he used to. Ever since, _her,_ that is.

Sam still marveled at how knowing someone for one and a half days could have such an impact on his brother. [Y/N] and Dean had had an instant connection from the moment Bobby dragged her bleeding body into the house. Sam had seen it in the way they would talk to each other, like no one else was in the room, like they had an unspoken language. But Dean hardly talked about her afterward. In fact, Sam was pretty sure that Dean didn’t even realize that she had impacted him so much. His brother was blind as a bat when it came to this kind of thing.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNPSNPNS

 

After about half and hour of losing pretty much all his cash to the beer-bellied locals, Dean decided that enough was enough. Time to start the fun part of hustling.

“Alllright, boiss. Haw ‘bout one las one? Huh? Dubl’ or nottin’?” Dean slurred in his drunken act, leaning heavily on his pool stick for emphasis.

“Sure, dude. Double or nothing. Rack ‘em Pete!” Dean’s opponent laughed heartily at who he assumed was a drunken idiot, way in over his head.

Dean smirked in response and straighten slightly in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

Five minutes later and Dean was sinking the eight ball and pocketing the local’s cash.

“THE FUCK!!?!?! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HUSTLED ME!”

Dean shrugged and arched his eyebrows, “I mean yeah, but it’s not like I couldn’t have not beaten you otherwise. You’re a piss poor pool player.”

The man furious grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, spitting in his face while he yelled at him, “WHY YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF BITCH!!”

Dean cocked his head and narrowed his eyes dangerously, not aware of the five other burly locals who were surrounding him. His voice lowered threateningly, “You shouldn’t talk about my mother that way.”

The man’s punch hardly came by surprise and Dean blocked him easily, following up with two quick punches to the gut before one of the guys behind him grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back while a third started punching his face.

Sam jumped in out of seemingly nowhere and started pulling the guys off of Dean and began throwing punches of his own. Dean clocked one guy with an apparently glass jaw and kneed another guy in the nuts after head-butting him.

By this point more of the bar’s patrons were joining in on the fray. Punches were flying and eyes were being blackened, and it became very clear that these two newcomers knew what they were doing when it came to fighting.

But even with knocking out four guys, there were still six of the burly patrons left and Sam and Dean were getting overpowered.

Dean felt himself get knocked off his feet, falling forward to the floor.

The punches came in relentlessly after that. Dean felt boots kick into his side, a fist into his face, and another boot cracking against his leg. He couldn’t get up and he felt a low moan building up in his chest. The shouting was deafening, and Dean started seeing black spots in his vision.

Right before Dean was about to lose consciousness, he heard one of the men above him yelp in surprise and was suddenly jerked backward out of view.

The shouting immediately stopped, and one man let out a tiny, “What the hell?”. All of them were staring at something Dean couldn’t see from his position on the floor.

“HEY!” One of the other men yelled right before he crumpled to the floor.

The remaining men turned their attention to the newcomer, though they clearly weren’t a match for whoever it was that was whooping their asses.

As the last of the men were being dispatched by Dean’s unknown defender, he tried to push himself up on his elbows but didn’t get any further than that as a new face popped into view.

“Hello Dean!”

Dean started and fell back on the floor. His head smacked against the wood but he didn’t feel a thing as he stared up at the beautiful, grinning face looking down at him. “[Y/N]?”

“Hey there, Hot Stuff. Come on, let’s get you on your feet.”

She gently grabbed his elbow and helped him stand up, which he managed to do, surprisingly, although not without a great deal of swaying.

“[Y/N]?” Dean repeated hoarsely, still staring at her dumbly.

“Dang, they really cracked down on you, didn’t they?” She laughed, giving him a quick once over trying to hide the slight flash of worry that flickered over her face.

“Yeah that happens when you piss off the locals.” Sam called behind her, knocking out the last guy with a hard right hook.

“He’s not wrong.” Dean coughed. Then he pulled out the wad of cash from his back pocket with a flourish and a shit-eating grin. “But it’s sure as hell worth it.” He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously at [Y/N].

Sam quickly hid his small smile.

“Uh huh. I’d take your word for it, but see, you’re kinda doing an impression of a black and blue Van Gogh painting right now, so let’s agree to disagree.” She rolled her eyes as his grin widened.

“Sam, you okay?” She glanced over at him, giving him a once over as well.

“Yeah I’m good.” He chuckles, “I’m not the idiot that decided to hustle pool in a town that we’re working in. They weren’t as pissed at me.”

“Ah. One of them has a brain.” She sighed to herself sarcastically.

“Come on boys, let’s get you two hopeless cases back to your room.” She laughed lightly, shifting one of Dean’s arms around her shoulder and put her arm around his waist for support.

Sam just shook his head with a grin on his face and followed the two of them out of the bar, stepping over the bloodied and moaning patrons that littered the floor.


	2. Patching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader helps the brothers get patched up before they start on the case. Dean is... not a good patient.

“Alrighty boys, take a seat. Let’s get you guys cleaned up.” Y/N tried to hide the amusement in her voice, but the glare from Dean told her it wasn’t working very well. Not that she could help it, the two brothers were a mess. There was nothing seriously wrong, she had already checked for that in the car, just blackeyes and bruises, so much so to the point where it was comical.

Sam lowered himself onto one of the beds with a slight grunt and a quick grimace, leaning back against the headboard in compliance. Dean, on the other hand, crossed his arms over his chest, widening his stance, and lifting his chin slightly in a defensive position.

“Look, we can take care of ourselves just fi-“

“Dean Winchester, sit your ass down right now and stow the Tough Guy act, I don’t give a damn.” Y/N cut him off sharply and gave him a slightly harder-than-necessary push toward the second bed. He sat down with a plop, eyes wide, while Sam hid his chuckling with a couple coughs.

She disappeared for a moment out the door, returning two minutes later with the med kit from her truck. Laying it down on the table and meticulously setting out its contents, her eyes never drifted from her task as she called over her shoulder to the brothers behind her, “Time for the strip show boys. Take off your shirts.”

Dean choked while Sam just shrugged and did as she asked.

“B-But… uh… oh hell no! I am _not_ taking off my shirt for you!” Dean sputtered.

She turned around raising an eyebrow at Dean’s flushed face. Then glancing over at Sam with a smirk, she let out a laugh, “Me thinks the man doth protesteth too much.” Wiggling her eyebrows in mischief.

Before Dean could respond, Y/N turned back to the med kit “Seriously though Dean, it’s not that big of a deal.”

She started working on Sam first, even though she was pretty sure that Dean was hurt worse. Y/N didn’t want to encroach on Dean’s protective nature towards his brother, and besides, cleaning up Sam would be a breeze. Dean on the other hand, Y/N was almost certain, would be a patient from hell.

“So, I take it you two are working the case with the four Vics in town? The uh, werewolf turned surgeon, or whatever it is?” She asked, trying to distract the boys from their injuries as she began cleaning the cuts on Sam’s face.

“Uh, yeah. We’ve been here for about a week. So far we got nothing.” She heard Dean shift backward against the pillows in a more relaxed position and tried to force down the small smile on her face at the victory.

“I figured. I just finished up a vamp hunt in Michigan yesterday. Got a call from Bobby last night saying you two might need another set of eyes down here. I was bored. So, I came.” Y/N shrugged, applying a butterfly bandage to one of Sam’s cuts.

“That’s what she said.” Sam muttered under her breath with a mock sigh.

Y/N snorted, and Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring him. “Seriously? You’d just gotten off a hunt and you were already bored after a few hours?! Workaholic much?”

She glanced at Dean, “That’s rich, coming from _you_.”

His jaw snapped shut.

“There, I think you’re good to go, dude. Keep the ice on and you’ll be feeling a lot better by tomorrow.” Sam gave her a quick thanks as she turned to grab more bandages from the table. “Alright Dean, you’re turn.”

She mentally ordered herself to ignore how he looked like a freaking model right now with the whole shirtless look, and to completely and utterly ignore the amazing muscle definition that the “look” was putting on display.

Eyeing him warily, she made her way over to his bed, waiting for the bitching to begin.

Instead, she got a quite different reaction out of her patient.

“So, you told Bobby you always wanted to try out some Dr. Sexy-themed foreplay. Does this get to count?”

Her breath hitched in her throat and made her start coughing harshly. Noticing his smirk, she decided to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered, “Sorry,” she coughed out, “I really hope I’m not coming down with something. Your delusional ego isn’t contagious, is it?”

Dean cocked his head, “Don’t worry Sweetheart, I can introduce you to a cure that can heal any ailment and always make you feel good…” He replied, purposely lowering his voice and glancing down at his crotch suggestively.

“No thanks Sugar, if I let you do that then I would _definitely_ be catching something by the end of it.”

“Like a sex addiction?” He smirked.

“No, like an STD.” She sneered.

“Oh, believe me Sweet Cheeks, Little Dean is-“

“ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH!!!”

Dean and Y/N snapped their heads over to a very wide-eyed Sam. “If either one of you mentions anything remotely like ‘Little Dean’ around me again, I am killing you with the grenade launcher!!” Sam was glad that his brother’s mood was improving but it didn’t need to improve _that_ much.

“You just don’t want to be reminded that I am the more… well-endowed… brother.” Dean replied, glancing over at Y/N with a quick wink and a grin.

“No, Dean. That’s…. no.” Sam muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, come on Sam, don’t preten- OW! SON OF A BITCH!!”

Y/N glanced up from her work on Dean’s ribs as he jerked away from her quickly. Her banter with him had effectively kept him preoccupied enough to not realize that she was treating his wounds.

“Your ribs don’t feel broken, but you got some nice bruising going on here.” She informed him, leaning over to grab a large Ace bandage from the kit, “But I still need to wrap them. Sorry Champ.”

Dean shifted back within her reach, trying desperately to come up with a witty one-liner, but the pain from the wrapping made his brain momentarily short-circuit. She finished up quickly and handed him his shirt back. “There, all good to go.”

Dean took the shirt from you slowly, briefly making eye contact, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Y/N gave him a small smile and packed up the med kit. She set it on the counter and turned to the boys, giving them an eager grin and clapping her hands together. “So! Let’s get working on this case, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unabashed Reader and Dean mischief. (This one's a little longer than the other two, I thought I'd give you guys some extra content! ENJOY!)

“Man, that car is beautiful. I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to ride in my beat-up truck after this. I feel like I’ve been spoiled.”

“Oh yeah, Baby is a beauty. Believe me, she’s a masterpiece like no other.” Dean smiled softly at his treasured car before turning to follow [Y/N] towards the library doors.

“Great. Just great. Now there’s _two_ of them.” Sam rolled his eyes, trailing after them. “You guys get that it is a _car_ , right? Not the queen of Persia?”

Dean whipped back to look at his brother, eyes wild, gasping “You _HEATHEN_. How dare you?!!”

“Jesus Sam, do you also spit on puppies too?? Wow.” [Y/N] threw him a look of disgust. “You are a horrible person.”

“I- I….whatever.” Sam let his head fall back and moaned. “Let’s just go inside.”

[Y/N] followed him in with a smirk, while Dean darted over to the sleek Chevy Impala, leaning in close to whisper, “Don’t listen to him Baby, you’ll always be my queen.” Then he gave her a quick pat before heading into the library.

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSPNSPN

 

The trio managed to find a back-study room unoccupied, and promptly began to fill it with piles of books and three laptops all huddled around on one small table. After about three hours they had already gone through all the local legends, none of them matching their case, of course. Apparently the only weird thing in this town was that there was a tree that sounded like it was crying when it creaked in the wind…. Dean could barely keep from rolling his eyes at that one.

By the time lunch was rolling around, all they had come up with were papercuts and dust. Fantastic.

“Alright, guys. Who’s gonna go get the grub, huh? Cause I’m running on fumes here and all this crazy is making me go cross-eyed.” [Y/N] glanced between the two boys, raising an eyebrow in query. “There’s a burger joint just down the road…”

“You mean, someone go and bring the food back here?” Sam stared at her in disbelief. “[Y/N]! This is a library! You can’t have food in here!”

Rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair to gaze steadily at him, she scoffed “Seriously? Come on Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, it’s like sneaking candy into a movie theatre.” Sam startled in horror. “Dude, it’s easy, you just stow it in your book bag. Try not to look guilty.” She looked at him pointedly, “And then keep it on your lap under the table while you eat. No big.”

“You sound way too practiced in this.” Sam narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

She shrugged, smirking “Sam my man...” She leaned forward on her elbows to stare at him intensely, “…I get Hangry. Very easily.” She cocked her head, “Food is a priority. Always. Even before research.”

“ _Amen_!” Dean piped up between them, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll go grab some food. Though why we can’t all just go out and get food together is beyond me…” Sam muttered under his breath then turning to Dean, “Dude, toss me your keys.”

“Excuse me?”

“Toss me your keys?”

“Do you really think that after the slight you put on my Baby this morning that I would let you anywhere near her wheel today???” Dean’s voice rose an octave in incredulity, “[Y/N] said the place was just down the road. Get to steppin’ Sammy Boy.”

“Dean. Come on.”

“I’m serious.”

“Dude.”

“Nope.”

With a loud moan and huge a groan, Sam trudged out of the small room, dragging his feet behind him.

[Y/N] let out a light laugh at the poor sucker before turning back to her book on cult rituals. “That’ll teach him.” She chuckled, picking up a pen to start making notes.

Quiet ensued for probably thirty seconds until Dean finally couldn’t take it anymore and cleared his throat loudly. [Y/N] lifted her gaze to Dean and tilted her head in question.

“Yes?”

Dean licked his chapped lips before crossing his arms over his chest and heaving a sigh, frown accompanied of course. “Do we really have to keep researching while Sam is out? Can’t we take a break too?”

There was an amused smirk tugging at her lips. She couldn’t help but see the similarity between the look on Dean’s face and that of a pouty eight-year-old child who had just been put in time-out for an hour because he stole a cookie from the cookie jar. She quickly hid her amusement before Dean could see.

“No.”

“But-“

“The more we work on this, the faster we get this done.”

Dean sighed quietly, “Yeah. And the sooner you leave.” The comment was so quiet that [Y/N] was pretty sure that she wasn’t meant to hear it. So, she ignored the comment. And the curiosity it peaked.

Silence rained for a couple more minutes before Dean spoke. Again.

“Hey, [Y/N]?”

Bright [y/e/c] eyes peaked warily over the massive book to look at Dean.

“Yes?”

“So…. This library is pretty big.”

“..Yeah…”

“And most of the college students in the area come here too…”

“… uh huh….”

Dean shifted in his seat.

“Do you…uh…”

“…. Do I…. what?”

A smirk spread across his face.

“Do you want to go see if we can catch people making-out?”

“EW GROSS! NO DEAN!”

“What! Why not??? People are always making-out in the deserted areas of big libraries!”

“Well obviously, but that doesn’t mean I want to see it!”

Dean crossed his arms in a huff. “You’re such a prude.”

“And _you’re_ such a twelve-year-old boy. What, did your balls just drop or something?” She made a face, “And I am _not_ a prude… like… at all.”

“Oh, come oooooon.” Dean pleaded, giving [Y/N] big sad puppy eyes, which were slightly ruined by the light of mischief hiding inside.

“Absolutely not.”

“…. but… it would be fun.”

She glanced up. Oh, but why did his voice have to sound so freaking small and his eyes look so freaking sad. Damnit. That boy. [Y/N] swore under her breath.

“Fine.” She huffed. “Pervert.”

Dean’s sad eyes vanished, and he flashed a huge grin at her, “Takes one to know one!” With that, he leapt up from his seat and raced to the door to the main portion of the library, bouncing on his toes in excitement. “Well come on then!”

She rolled her eyes, just for pretext, of course. Truthfully she was having a hard time keeping her own grin from making an appearance. “Alright fine, you idiot. But no spying! That’s creepy.” The grin finally slipped onto her features, “Instead we’re gonna bust in on them and scare the shit out of them!”

Dean laughed, throwing his head back, mirth filling his eyes. “Let’s do it.”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNSPSNP

 

It only took about five minutes of sneaking in the back corners of the building before Dean and [Y/N] found their first pair of face-suckers.

“Dean. Shush. Look around the corner.” [Y/N] whispered loudly to Dean, who was gazing off in the other direction. She elbowed him lightly in the ribs, getting a light grunt in return.

“Where?” Dean’s breath was muffled in her hair due to the closeness of their crouched bodies. Gulping, she jerked her head to the left. “Behind that row.”

He nodded, peaking slowly around the corner to get a look at the young couple. He grimaced. Well _somebody_ didn’t know how to kiss properly. The guys hands were frantically grasping in the girl’s hair. Half her shirt unbuttoned. Dean mentally shook his head. College kids.

He glanced over at [Y/N]. By the look on her face, she was thinking something along the same lines. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what kind of kisser [Y/N] was herself… Stop right there Winchester. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “So, you ready for the fun part?”

She made a sweeping gesture with her arm, “After you.”

On the count of three they both sprang up and darted around the corner, Dean taking the lead.

“HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING BACK HERE?!”

“Eeek!”

“Oh shit!”

The couple jumped about three feet apart, totally startled. Then panic set in and they both started scrambling to get away. The girl tripping over her shoes, her top buttons still revealing her bra underneath.

“I told you this wasn’t a good place to do it, Carl!!! You idiot!”

“M-Maddy, I’m so sorry I- oof!“ The guy fell flat on his face in an effort to scramble away.

“Next time we’re doing it in my dorm room! I don’t give a flying fuck about your “public places” kink!” With that, the busty blonde stormed off, the whimpering nerd fleeing after her with a string of apologies.

Dean and [Y/N] busted out laughing as soon as they were out of range.

“Oh my God, that was hilarious! Did you see her face!” [Y/N] gasped, tears running down her cheeks.

“That poor guy is _TOTALLY_ in the doghouse this week!” Dean replied, doubling over in laughter.

[Y/N] plopped down with thud, her back against the shelving while the sound of her glee continued to ring out. Dean, doubled over as he was, didn’t see her move until he was tripping over her himself, his body tumbling over hers.

The two young hunters burst into a new round of laughter, their limbs tangled up with each other. Though [Y/N] found it hard to breathe now that the majority of Dean’s heavy body was laying on top of her.

“Get off me, you oaf!” She pushed at him weakly, mirth filling her eyes.

He cocked his head to look over at her. Then grinned.

“Nope. I’m good.”

“Off. Now.” She gave another shove, a little harder this time.

“Nuh uh!” He wiggled his butt in her face, “I’m comfy right here.”

“Move it Winchester! Or I’m chopping off your balls with a machete!”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Hmmmm.” Then a huge shit-eating grin covered his face, “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” He shouted wiggling his butt again.

She managed roll him off using a Tae Kwon Do move, ending up straddling on top of him. “Don’t underestimate me.” She jabbed a finger in his face, “And you better keep that perky butt away from my face, buddy.”

He grinned wickedly, “You think my butt is perky?”

Before she had time to respond, an older lady with a white blouse and a steam-pressed pencil skirt barged around the corner, eyes blazing.

“That is enough! You young miscreants! Get out right this instant! We do not tolerate sexual behavior in this building! This is a library!”

Dean and [Y/N] blinked.

“Huh?”

“You heard me! Pack your things and get out! This is not a whore house!”

Dean and [Y/N] snapped back to stare at each other. Both of their eyes wide.

“Well this is ironic…”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

 

Ten minutes later Dean and [Y/N] were sitting on the pavement next to Baby, the majority of the books already loaded up, waiting for Sam. Dean gave [Y/N] a sideways glance, ignoring the open book in his lap. “That was fun.”

She rolled her eyes, still reading through her own ancient text. “You got us kicked out, you idiot.”

Dean shrugged, “Yeah, but that was fun.” He gave her a light nudge to the ribs and the corner of her mouth quirked up.

“Mmmm, maybe.”

The sound of approaching footsteps made both of them glance up at the newcomer.

“Uh, guys. Why are you outside? Sitting on the ground?”

[Y/N] rolled her eyes before dropping her head into her hand and jabbing a thumb in Dean’s direction. “Ask this genius. It’s his fault.”

Dean shot her glare. “Hey! This was a team effort!”

Sam huffed and shifted his weight, still holding the take-out. “What did you two do now?? I was literally gone for…” He checked his watch, “…twenty minutes! What did you do?”

“We uh… we got into a little… mischief? And they kicked us out.”

Sam groaned, wiping a hand across his face. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

[Y/N]’s voice popped up in Dean’s defense, “BUT! On the bright side! They let us check out all the books we were using! Something about education being needed by all people, even miscreants… or something like that...”

Dean silently nodded in confirmation.

“You two are peas-in-pod, I swear.” Sam moaned, passing out the burgers and taking a seat next to them on the pavement, shaking his head. “You guys need a babysitter or something.”

“What do you think you’re here for?” [Y/N] quipped, while simultaneously taking a huge bite out of her burger.

Dean glanced down at her burger and then back up at her face, “Well that was very lady-like.” He scoffed.

[Y/N] merely raised an eyebrow as he continued on to take a massive bite of his own. He paused for moment and then shrugged, “Good point.”

After lunch the trio headed back to the motel, continuing research for another four hours, until their study session was interrupted by the ringing of Sam’s phone.

“Hello? This is Agent Skynyrd.”

“Ah. I see.”

Dean and [Y/N] exchanged a curious look.

“When and where was this?”

“Okay. We’ll be there shortly.”

Sam hung up the phone and turned to look at Dean and [Y/N].

“They just found another victim. We need to go to the crime scene. This one’s different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have an idea. I know that some people don't like the whole " reader insert" "[Y/N]" thing, so I was thinking that maybe at some point Dean gives the Reader a nick-name, as part of the story. That way the reader is still [Y/N] but I don't have to use it as much, but I can refer to you by using an actual name, AND there can be a cute reader/Dean moment as a bonus when he gives it to her! What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. A couple warning for this chapter. It's a little bit dark themed than the previous one because you get a tiny peak into the Reader's past, and its not that pretty. So, just an FYI (it's really not that dark, just insinuation)

The drive to the crime scene was quiet, no one wasreally feeling like talking, considering the somberness of the situation. The other four victims had already been dead by the time the brothers had arrived, so this one was done on their watch. Even though they had been doing their job and working the case, hunters were always left feeling like they didn’t do enough. That they let someone die. Even though there was nothing they could have done, it didn’t matter. This one was on them.

When they arrived on the scene, that feeling hit them even harder. The victim was a 32-year-old male, who got attacked on a slightly deserted running path while out for his morning exercise. The coroner had reported that time of death was around 5:30am, and the body was not discovered until late afternoon.

“Agent Skynyrd” The officer greeted, shaking Sam’s hand, “Agent Hetfield.” Doing the same for Dean. “I’m glad you guys could make it.” The police officer then glanced at [Y/N], a degrading look crossing his face, and glanced back to Sam and Dean, jerking his head in her direction. “Who’s the chic?”

“Officer Holt, this is our _specialist_ Agent Tomasi.” Dean growled defensively. Shifting to stand ever-so-slightly in front of her. The officer quickly taking a step back in reflexive response.

Sam snorted and [Y/N] glanced at him a little confused.

“So, you said on the phone that this one was different. How so?” She asked, turning back to the now slightly intimidated policeman.

“Huh, right. Well…” Holt motioned for them to follow him as he turned away and started walking down the path. “This guy had the heart surgically removed and was clawed up like the other ones. But. We found something else. Symbols. Carved into the skin.”

“What do you mean symbols?”

“Just… I don’t know. Symbols. Etched into the dude’s face. He’s already over at morgue if you want to check it out after this.”

“I think that might be a good idea.” Sam nodded.

After walking down the trail for another five minutes, they came across the police tape and a handful of local cops milling around. There was an outline of where the body was found, the ground around it disturbed, as though there had been a struggle.

“Did you guys find any recent footprints around the body?” [Y/N] piped in, walking over towards the taped outline.

“Ahem. Uh. No. The ground was pretty much frozen this morning, so… uh. No.” Holt scratched behind his ear. “But you can definitely tell he put up a struggle. There are broken branches all over this place. He didn’t go quietly.”

“Hmmm.”

[Y/N] wandered over to forest line on the right side of the path, carefully entering into the underbrush to scout around, when suddenly Dean popped up beside her, whispering in her ear.

“So, _Agent Tomasi_ , I’ve been thinking…”

She jerked away in surprise, “Jesus dude. Personal space.” Then narrowing her eyes suspiciously, “And thinking? Really? That sounds dangerous.”

“Always.” He smirked, swatting a branch away as they made their way past. “I’ve been thinking… you need a nickname.”

[Y/N] scoffed, “Oh, really? And _why,_ pray tell, is that even on your mind right now? We’re working a case and… WAIT.” She whirled on him, anger suddenly lighting up her eyes. “What kind of nickname are we talking about here? Huh? Like a _pet_ name?! What, you go out trapsing in the woods and suddenly get reminded of a kink you got?! Well you can stop that line of thought right there! Because I will tell you straight up that the whole ‘pet/master’ thing DOES NOT fly with me. I’m not a submissive animal for you to claim! So zip up your pants, and never go there again! Understand??” She turned and stormed off deeper into the wood, a very shocked Dean Winchester on her heels. “Disgusting Bastard!”

“Wait. WHAT?! That-that is…. not… WHAT THE HELL?” He grabbed her elbow, pulling her to face him. “Hey! Hey! Look at me! Why would you even think something like that??”

She ripped her arm away from him. “Don't play coy just cause I called you on it!"

Dean stared at her flabbergasted, "WHAT. Why in the world would that even be something you would even _think_ of???"

"Then what in hell _did_ you mean??”

“Just like, I don’t know… a nickname?! Like Black Widow, or Buffy, or just a freaking shortening of your name! Not…. Jesus… not _that_.”

“Sure. Whatever.” She turned to leave again when he reached out and grabbed both her arms, leaving her no choice but to look up at him.

“Woah. Woah. Woah. Easy there, kid.” He tilted his head down to look her in the eye. “You know not everything has to be sexual right? Or kinky?” She looked away, not responding. “Hey, look at me.” His voice was so soft, she couldn’t help but obey. “Sometimes things can just be about people being kind and people caring about you. Not some sick sexual joke. Okay? You do understand that right? I know I call Sam “Sammy” and it’s kind of like this personal thing between us and, I don’t know, I just thought it would be nice if I had one for you too…”

She bit the inside of her cheek and didn’t say anything.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded silently.

He looked her up and down as if that would tell him why she had responded so strangely. “So are we good now?.... Captain Marvel?”

She bit out a tiny laugh and gave him a half smile, “Yeah. So long as you don’t call me _that_.” She took a step back from him started walking through the bushes again.

He smirked as he followed behind her, “Yeah…. That was kind of bad…. Hey! How about River! Like from Firefly!”

She rolled her eyes laughing, “How about no. Nerd.”

“Mmmmm, what about Elsa! You got that cold and icy vibe.”

She swatted him up the backside of his head, “Gee, thanks for that. And anyways…” She gestured to herself, “Do I _really_ look like a Disney Princess to you? Huh?” She shook her head as she crouched down to examine a log.

“ _I_ think so…” Dean muttered under his breath before squatting down next to her, “Okay, what about Rey? From Star Wars?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Katniss?”

“Hell no!”

“Sweetie pie?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Luna?”

“No.”

“What about-“

“Dean.”

“Sorry Sweetheart, that one’s already taken…”

“No. _Dean._ LOOK.” She pointed to a smooth white _something_ that was half embedded into the log she’d been inspecting.

“What is that?” Dean pried the object out of the solid but rotting wood, holding it up into the sunlight. “Well I’ll be damned…”

“That’s a claw.”

“Yes it is.”

“Dean. That’s a Black Dog claw. We’re hunting a Black Dog.”

Dean closed his eyes and chewed on his lip. “Great. Just great. Well that explains the ripped-up bodies. But the surgery? There has to be someone else… Damnit. I was hoping it was a skin walker….”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSSPNSPNSPSNPNPSNPSN

 

[Y/N] and Dean found their way back to Sam about ten minutes later, who was still talking with the police officer where they’d left him. When Sam saw them, a relieved look washed over his face and he quickly excused himself from the conversation, joining the other two to walk back to the car.

“So, you guys find anything?”

“You could say that.” [Y/N] handed him the object from her pocket.

“What is this? Some kind of claw?”

“A Black Dog claw.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“What about you, Sammy? Did you find out anything interesting?” Dean asked.

“Pfft! No. That officer’s an idiot.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that.” Dean muttered, glancing over at [Y/N] for a moment. “Hey! What about Zelda!”

“No way.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Nope.”

“Uh, guys? What are you talking about?” Sam looked at the two, apparently crazy people, walking beside him.

“I’m giving [Y/N] a nickname. Ooh! What about Max?!”

“That’s a guy’s name, you idiot.”

Dean pouted. “Not always… Hey! What about Asha?”

“NO.”

Sam groaned and looked up to the heaven, “You guys are going to go on about this for a LONG time. Aren’t you?”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNSPNS

 

By the time they got to the morgue, Sam was about ready to strangely Dean. His big brother would NOT SHUT UP. If his antics hadn’t been making [Y/N] laugh, he probably would have duct-taped his mouth shut after the first five minutes.

“What about Casper?”

“I swear, you’re getting worse at this.” She chuckled.

Sam had just opened the door to the police station, when [Y/N] caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Across the street, there was a man yelling at a women in a front lawn. He looked pissed and she was crying. [Y/N] also noticed the bottle in his hand. A shiver ran down her spine. Thankfully, the girl turned away and started going down the street. The man screaming after her. [Y/N] checked to make sure the man wasn’t following the girl before she turned and entered inside, not noticing the strange look Dean had on his face after realizing what she was looking at.

The trio made their way downstairs to the morgue, the mortician not giving any trouble when they asked to examine the new body. The corpse was pulled out, and the white sheet pulled back.

“Well…. That’s… lovely.” [Y/N] bit her lip, trying not the gag at the mangled flesh.

“Yeah, they uh, the other four all look that way too…” Dean tilted his head to get a better look at the carved symbols on the forehead. “… Except for these… Sammy, do you recognize these?”

“They don’t look anything I’ve ever seen…”

“Wait. Well, would you look at that…” The other two glanced over at Dean, who was using a pair of tweezers to pull out a ripped piece of brown cloth from inside the victim’s stomach. “That, my friends, is part of a hex bag.”

“Oh crap.”

“Yep. Freaking Witches.”

Sam leaned back against the wall, frowning, “So, what? A witch is… controlling black dogs?”

Dean and [Y/N] exchanged looks of dread.

“Sounds like a solid theory to me.”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSN

 

As they went to go get in the car to leave. Dean gently grabbed [Y/N]’s wrist pulling her off to the side for a moment. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and there was a small smile on his face.

“I decided on a nickname for you.”

[Y/N] smirked and rolled her eyes, “Oh really? What did you pick? Xena Warrior Princess?”

He bit his lip, “No. I’m gonna call you… Raven. Because, just like all the rest of us hunters, there are shadows and pain and darkness inside you, but _unlike_ all the rest of us…. Inside? Inside, you are also a beautiful person. And you have a pure soul. That’s what makes you special”

The smirk slowly faded from her lips and was replaced by something kinder. “Raven?”

“Yeah, Raven.” His face softened.

She paused for a moment.

“I like it.”

A huge grin grew on Dean’s face and he brought Raven in for a tight hug. They stayed there for a moment just holding on to each other, before Dean suddenly pulled back, his eyes filled with mirth.

“Although, sometimes I may call you just ‘Rave’ cause you are _totally_ the life of this party!” His eyes twinkled.

Raven laughed out loud before shaking her head and giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek.

“I like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Okay, so I'm rather proud of this one little easter egg I put in there. Dean's alias for this case is "Agent Hetfield" who is a member of Metallica (I'm not a metallica fan, i just googled all this.) And when the officer asks Dean what the Reader's name is, the first thing that pops into his head is "Tomasi"..... which in real life is Hetfield's wife's maiden name. so, uh... yeah. Draw your own conclusions on Dean's mindset there.
> 
> 2) I left a little easter egg in there in reference to one of Jensen's past roles. Im curious if anyone picked up on what that was?
> 
> 3) Also, do you like your new nickname???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I got caught up in finals and then working on another long fic I'm writing. But now I'm back! This one's a little more dramatic, hope you all enjoy!

The three musketeers didn’t get back to the motel until late that night. They had spent the rest of the afternoon interviewing more witnesses, trying to get a suspect for who the witch might be. All dead-ends of course. So, by the time they managed to stumble back into their musty motel rooms, the not-so-triumphant trio was dead on their feet.

Sam stumbled head-first into the brothers’ room while Dean said a quick (and more than slightly awkward) goodnight to Raven. Sam really was glad at how close the two were getting, but honestly, there was only so much third-wheeling a person could take.

After a quick smile and a half-assed joke about bed bugs, Raven turned to enter her room next door. All she wanted right now was a shower. And a bed. And sleep. Shower. Bed. Sleep. That’s it.  

She should have known it was too good to be true.

Just as she started to peel off her jacket she heard a muffled scream from next door.

“SAM!!!!”

Raven’s head jerked up; eyes wide.

“DEAN!!!!”

She bolted for the door, pausing for only a moment to grab her gun with the witch-killing bullets loaded in it.

“AGHHHHH! DE-AHHH!!!!”

She was panicking now. _Witches_. Damn witches. Raven’s heart was pounding in her ears as she jerked her door open to run outside. Witches could do anything. _Anything._ There were so many horrible spells a witch could…. And Sam and Dean were screaming.

Raven immediately grabbed the handle to their room. Locked.

“No. No no no.”

She threw her shoulder into the door over and over again, the sounds of Sam and Dean’s screaming and muffled groans accompanied by thunderous crashing noises inside made her become frenzied.

Raven whipped out her gun, put two bullets through the lock, followed by a hard kick to the door. Nothing.

“Damnit. It’s a spell.”

There were tears flooding her eyes as she kicked again and again at the door. She hadn’t even realized she was yelling their names at the top of her lungs until her throat had started to burn. And they just kept screaming.

Again and again and again.

“Come on, COME ON!” She yelled banging repeatedly against the solid door.

Then it stopped.

Silence.

Not a single sound from inside.

Raven’s breath was coming in harsh pants; shaky hands slowly lifting her gun. Just has she reached out for the doorknob, the door swung open silently this time, revealing a trashed empty room inside. There was broken furniture, bedding strewn about the floor, and drops of blood-spattered here and there.

She took a tentative step into the room. Glancing left and right, she made her way to the bathroom, just in case, to make sure they were well and truly gone…. They were.

Taking a deep breath, albeit shakily, Raven tried to calm herself in the dead silence of the aftermath. She closed her eyes for a minute, inhaling through her nose and exhaling slowly through her teeth, forcing herself into control.

“Come on [Y/N]. You’re a hunter. You know how to work this.”

She whispered to herself, taking another controlled breath and forcing her heart rate to slow down. A quick wipe of the eyes and a practiced mutter of “Leave the crying at the crib.” under her breath… and…

“Time to get to work.”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNSPNSPN

 

“mmmghhf”

“Dean?” *cough* “Dean? Are you with me, man?” *cough* *cough*

“Mmmffgm-ssmm?”

“Dean, come on man.” *cough* “I need you to talk to me here.”

Dean opened his eyes sluggishly, blinking away the crusted…. blood? …. that was gluing his eyelids together. His body felt heavy and there was an incessant ringing in his ears that just would not shut the fuck up.

“Smm?” He murmured again, finally opening his eyes enough to take in the image of his brother’s worried face in the dim lighting.

“Oh, thank god.” Sam breathed out quietly.

“Heya Dean. Welcome back to the land of the living.” He helped his older brother sit up slightly against the wall they were leaning against, trying to ignore the slight moan from Dean that accompanied the motion.

“Wh-what-“ Dean coughed against the dryness in his throat, trying to clear the dust away. “What h-happened?”

“We got hexed. Like, super hexed, man. The hex bags must have been placed in our rooms and got triggered when we came in.” Sam slid his hands over his face, bulky chains on his wrists clanking at the movement. “I’ve never seen anything like it. It was like a tornado went off in there.”

“An’ in mmm’ head.” Dean slurred.

Sam glanced over his brother’s pale form, biting his lip in worry. “Yeah, you seemed to be pretty out of it, Dean. You okay there?”

“Uh ’corse.”

“Uh huh.”

“Whr ar’ wwe?”

“I’m not sure….” The younger brother glanced around the dimly light room. “I think it’s some kind of basement? I’ve been awake for maybe an hour or so, but no one’s come in yet. Nothing’s happened. Well, except the rat that snuck in here.”

“WHA?!?! THER’S A RUTTT?!!”

“Easy there, dude. He’s gone now.” Sam chuckled under his breath, keeping Dean held back against the wall. He’s never understood how his big brother, fighter of werewolves and ghosts, had a terrorizing fear of rats.

“But th rutt…”

“He’s gone now. Don’t worry. Just take a breath. There we go. Easy, easy.” Sam shook his head, “I swear, we’ve been kidnapped by an unknown witch, brought to an unknown location, chained to a wall, with no way out, and the thing that freaks you out is a little rat running past. Unbelievable.” He smirked.

“Hmmpf.”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPNSPSNPSNPSN

 

Raven had begun searching through the room’s wreckage with thorough precision. She refused to dwell on the fact that Sam and Dean could very well be dead, and even if they weren’t, who knows what kind of condition they were in?

She sorted through the cabinets and draws, checking behind the, now shattered, TV and let out a frustrated off at the lack of her findings.

“Come on…” She muttered under her breath, digging through a mound of bed covers. “It’s got to be here somewhere…” She slid her fingers under Dean’s mattress, letting her sense of touch guide her. Nothing. She slid her hand further underneath and-

“Bingo.”

Raven pulled out a worn-out little sac with a look of disgust on her face.

 “Freaking hex bags.”

She went and checked Sam’s bed with an equal find in the same area. Two identical hex bags were the result of her long search. Good.

“Alright, let’s see what these babies tell us.” Raven laid both bags on the table and carefully opened them both, revealing the typical contents of tiny bones and feathers and…other stuff.

She quickly began to sort through the contents, mentally putting together a profile of the witch they were dealing with. “She obviously is dabbling in old magic….” Raven set aside a couple of the items in thought, “So very experienced…. And these ingredients suggest a Cajun origin…” Okay, that was something.

She pulled the brown pieces of material up to the lamplight to examine them better. She was just about to put them back when something caught her eye. A design. Pressed into the material.

“What the…”

It looked like the profile of a dog’s head, with two lines driving straight up through the middle of it. Raven peered at it for a moment, before her eyes widen and leapt on her phone that was lying on the bed, quickly dialing in a well-memorized number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

“What.”

“Bobby? It’s [Y/N]. You remember about how some witches have their sects or, um, covens that have their own emblems?”

“Wha- Um yeah. Yeah, that’s right. [Y/N], what’s going on?”

“Have you ever heard of one that has a dog head with two parallel lines as its symbol?”

“[Y/N], what have you gotten yourself into?”

“So you do know it?” Raven sat down jarringly on the messed-up bed, rubbing the heel of her hand furiously into her forehead.

“Yes…unfortunately. They’re a very dangerous coven, well, not exactly a coven. They all follow the same guidelines, but they stay isolated from each other. They’re called the Malsecca. They-they’re famous for workin’ with demon’s….specifically hellhounds…”

“Yes yes, I know Bobby. We already knew that part. What else?”

“When they are finishing up an area they sometimes take captives, part of their sacrificial mumbo jumbo, I don’t know. But they dose their captives with some kind of long-acting poison. It’s vile and extremely painful, from what I’ve heard. Does something along the lines of “sweetening the meat”? After they captives have had a while to sit and the poison take full effect, the witch feeds them to the hellhounds. Their meat tastes better to them because of the poison, so it’s kind of like a payment to hellhounds from the witch for working with them…. It’s actually kinda complicated now that I think about it…”

“….fuck…”

“[Y/N] tell me about what’s going on. Why do you need to know about this?”

Raven sighed shakily, her hands starting to quiver at Bobby’s words. They were so screwed with this one. Wasn’t it supposed to be an easy hunt? What had happened?”

“[Y/N]! Tell me what’s going on!”

“She took Dean and Sam captive….” The response was so small that Bobby had to strain just to hear her.

“What!?”

“How much time do we have before the poison has ‘taken full effect’? How long do I have to find them??” Raven was trying not to panic. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to find them. Everything was going to be fine…

“Damnit [Y/N]! They’ll have three days, at the most!”

Crap.

“Okay…” Raven drew herself up, taking a deep breath and clearing her head, forcing herself into hunter mode. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. You're still only a couple hours away, right? You’re going to drive your ass down here as fast as you can, then we’re going to use these hex bags to reverse track their owner using an old spell I know, that’ll lead us to the witch, and bang bang, case closed. Got it?”

Bobby cleared his throat on the other end, falling into his own version of his hunter mindset. “Alright, I’ll be there in two hours. We’ll gank this son of a bitch and bring those boys home.”

“Damn straight.”

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

 

Sam and Dean were startled awake by a heavy door being opened, a tall figure standing in the doorway. As the figure stepped into the room, the features of a lanky, mid-thirties man came into view. He had a scar running across his eye and down his chin, giving him a rather morbid look.

Sam and Dean exchanged silent looks before glancing back at the man.

“Huh. I thought you’d be a little old lady witch. Guess that was too much Hansel and Gretel for real life, huh?” Dean quipped sarcastically, his awareness back to full speed since when they had first gotten here.

The witch just titled his head and glanced down at the two large syringe needles in his hand.

“I love it when they start out with spirit.” He muttered to himself. “It makes this whole process so much more…. Fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, I'm going to enjoy the whump that will ensue (I'm totally sane, I swear). Please comment below and let me know what you think!


End file.
